


Tagged

by Squirthasblueglasses (somethingcrowwillneverfind)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingcrowwillneverfind/pseuds/Squirthasblueglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If trolls conquered Earth, what would the interactions between trolls and humans be like? It certainly wouldn't be friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tagged

“Jade, it’s time to wake up!”  


The window curtains were shoved open, showing the night sky. Jade groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.  


Feferi frowned. “Wow, your little moon sure looks lonely all by itself. We should give it a friend, don’t you think?”  


Jade only gave a small grunt in response. She got out of bed and made it quickly, walking to the window with Feferi. “Why do you always wake me up in the middle of the night?”  


“Well, maybe you should start sleeping in the middle of the day like a normal person!” She laughed and left the room, calling through the door, “We have some big business tonight, so you might as well get dressed.”  


Jade shut the curtains and took a few minutes to get dressed, cursing to herself as her ear tag caught on her shirt like it always did. It almost tore at the skin of her earlobe, but after checking the mirror she was relieved to see that it didn’t start bleeding again. She decided to check and see if she had any new messages, and was surprised to see one of her friends was online. 

ghostyTrickster [GT] started pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  
GG: hey, why are you on so late?  
GT: oh,  
GT: jade!  
GT: i’m mostly on because of vriska.  
GG: ugh, is she being difficult again?  
GT: no, it’s not that.  
GT: i just think she’s trying to turn me nocturnal. i slept all day today.  
GG: maybe i should try that  
GG: because  
GG: feferi keeps waking me up in the middle of the night  
GT: why?  
GG: if i knew i would tell you!  
GG: hey have you heard from dave at all?  
GT: no!  
GT: i wonder if he’s okay.  
GG: what if he was tagged, like us?  
GG: that would be terrible!! :(  
GT: now, don’t jump to conclusions!  
GT: he could just be busy, finding his brother and all.  
GG: i guess youre right  
GG: hey john  
GG: can i ask you something?  
ghostyTrickster [GT] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]  
GG: god damn it john

Jade shut down her computer and left her room, wondering about John and Dave. It wasn’t long that she was caught in her thoughts before Feferi came knocking on her door again, asking her to come out. Jade opened the door and followed her outside. Jade lived in a tagger’s house outside of Feferi’s actual hive, and compared to her hive Jade’s house was like a baby’s dollhouse. That night’s work was much like every other night, mostly cleaning and other meticulous duties. A few hours into work, Feferi put her hand on Jade’s shoulder and praised her.  


“Oh, Jade? Can you do me another favor, too? I need you to go into town and buy some things.” She handed Jade a list and a bag of money. “The road into town is right there, it’s about a mile before you get to any good shops, though. There’s some extra money in there too, why don’t you pick yourself up something while you’re out?”  


Jade thanked Feferi and made her way across the road. It took her about twenty minutes to cover the whole mile. She checked her list and had to walk in to five or six shops before she found everything. When about half an hour had passed, she poked her head into a rather large shop, with a cashier who looked way too wealthy to be working in retail. It was just an ammunition shop, with only two employees. The girl in the back was a human, and she occasionally asked the troll doing cashier duty small questions about work.  


The troll approached Jade as she was browsing the larger shotguns. “Hey, uh…I don’t usually see human customers in here.”  


“I’m just browsing, sorry. I had some free time after buying something for my master.”  


“Why would you go to this shop, though?”  


Jade held a gun in her hands, satisfied at the weight of it. “It was a hobby I had with my grandpa before you assholes rolled in.”  


“Oh. Well, sorry about that.”  


“Don’t be, you’re not part of the active military.” She set down the gun and turned to the shopkeeper, “You actually don’t seem that bad.”  


His eyes seemed to light up a little behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “Well, thanks.”  


“I’m Jade, by the way.”  


“Eridan.”  


The girl called from the back of the shop, “He actually is pretty bad, his main hobby is genocide.”  


Jade grimaced.  


“I mean, I don’t actually do it…it’s a fantasy, you know?”  


She stared at him judgingly.  


“I’ve never really personally killed anyone before, honestly…”  


“Personally?”  


The girl laughed and came around to the front, shoving two coins into Jade’s hands. “You deserve a reward for not tearing his face off while speaking to him.” She gave Jade a loose smile, but Eridan pulled on the girl’s ear tag before she could say anything else. The girl smacked Eridan’s hand and messed with her tag, then checked to see if her other ear piercings were alright.  


Jade gave another wary look to Eridan, and then turned back to the girl. “Does he own you or something?”  


“Yeah, but it isn’t too bad. Are you tagged?”  


“Uh, yeah.”  


“Well, if you need anything, just stop by here. If I’m not around, tell them to leave a message for Roxy.” She winked at Jade and walked to the back of the store. Jade stared at Eridan one more time before leaving the shop.  


It was almost dawn when Jade found herself sleepily wandering back to her house. On her way there, she saw a few trolls running to buildings to avoid the sun, followed by their tagged humans who weren’t running as fast. When Jade reached Feferi’s hive, she just put down all of the things on the list on a table and then returned to her own house. There were still a few coins in the bottom of the bag, which must have been the extra money that Feferi had given to Jade, but Jade decided to save the money for another day.  


As Jade plopped herself down on her hard and squeaky bed, the sun broke through the windows, forcing Jade to get back up to close the curtains before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update once every week or so! Please, be patient with me.


End file.
